


Nevertheless

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never really was an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevertheless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [thelana](http://thelena.livejournal.com): Lincoln/Sara, pool.

It never really was an option. Sure, before, in Fox River, whole different story. Lincoln is honest enough to admit that she was way better to fantasize about than, let’s say, Stolte or Geary. Nobody can blame him, right? Half of the guys probably agreed and did it too. But now? Not an option. Sara is Michael’s girl. And even if she wasn’t, she’s part of the team, just as Sucre or Mahone are. Definitely not an option. He sincerely doesn’t see her that way, no ‘but’ or ‘however’ about it.

Nevertheless...

When she strolls by the pool of the Las Vegas hotel, high heels clicking on the tiled floor and golden bikini hugging her breasts and buttocks under her pretense of a blouse, instinct kicks back and almost takes over. For a split second, he wants nothing more than grabbing a bathrobe and draping it over her shoulders. Or maybe you know... peel off that flimsy shirt of hers and take a good look at everything the damn golden bikini can’t hide. Not a team-mate or big brother feeling by a long shot.

Then he remembers that they’re on a mission. And that it never really was an option in the first place.

* *


End file.
